


Hadrian Stannard

by The_Skywalker_Scribe_995



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Elf Harry, F/M, Good Dumbledore, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry is not a Potter, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Nice Dursley Family, Orsino Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Red Lyrium, Redemption, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Skywalker_Scribe_995/pseuds/The_Skywalker_Scribe_995
Summary: Harry Potter is raised by his loving aunt and uncle. But when he displays accidental magic at the age of seven to save himself in the car crash, little does he know that his life would never be the same.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Major AU as Meredith flees from Thedas, instead of dying, realizing that her madness has gone too far. Also Orsino's fate was altered to fit the story-line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's birthday goes horribly wrong.

The Dursley family was proud to call itself special family. They did not hate anything supernatural as they knew about the magic. Vernon was employed at Grunnings, the company that manufactured and sold drills. His wife, Petunia had a horse neck and loved to spy on their neighbors. She had a sister that she missed very dearly. They also had a son, Dudley. They believed that he was a prefect child. But there was another boy in the house, who was loved and cared for. He was their nephew, Harry Potter.

The Dursleys took their nephew in the morning of 2nd of November, after his parents were murdered by Voldemort. Petunia knew in heart that Harry deserved to be loved. Vernon agreed with her and grew fond of his nephew.

They loved their nephew very dearly. They celebrated his birthdays along with Dudley's.

In the morning of 31st of July, 1987, Harry woke up in his small bedroom. He put on his glasses, dressed up and went downstairs to the kitchen and saw all of three Dursleys sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Harry. Happy birthday!" said Petunia.

"Happy Birthday!" said both Vernon and Dudley.

"Thanks!" said Harry as he clapped.

"Today we'll go to the cafe to celebrate your birthday. What do you say?" asked Petunia

"Of course! Thanks Aunt Petunia!" said Harry, excited.

After the breakfast, they sat down in the car and drove. Harry felt as if the day was going to be well. But little did he know that soon, his life would be changed.

As they were riding calmly, suddenly a car drove fast and hit theirs. Vernon got angry and muttered-

"What an Idiot! I'll teach him!" 

He sped up and raced with the car. Harry held on the seat and was horrified. Then, Bam! 

The cars wrecked into the pole and Harry was thrown out of the car. He landed onto the footpath, but did not injure himself. He wept and pleaded-

"Please, help!"

Meanwhile in another world

A woman in Templar armor was standing on her fours as she felt the plea in her. She had blonde hair in the hood and blue eyes. She thought-

"What have I become? I became mad due to the lyrium, and now a thing from my past has returned. I cannot be Knight-Commander, not anymore. Not with this. And my love is gone. I need to leave, to forge the new path." 

She allowed the lyrium to go through her veins and she felt as the magic took her to another world.

Back at the car crash

Harry wept and hid himself in the alley that was nearby. He saw in the broken glass that he shifted to a different child. He had blonde hair and dark green eyes. He also had slightly pointed ears.

Suddenly, he saw a tall woman behind him. She was beautiful, but sad. She saw him, knelled and wept as she said-

"So, you're here? With these people?"

"Yes. They are my aunt and uncle." said Harry.

"So, it's true. Lily and James are dead." she thought. "I want to ask you, what's your name?" she asked.

"Harry Potter." said Harry. 

"Hadrian, I'm Meredith Stannard." said Meredith. She looked around and then took him to the house in the alley. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room. Meredith was satisfied. She hugged Harry and whispered-

"Hadrian, I'm your real mother."


	2. Getting to know one another and Dursleys at the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Hadrian get to know one another, while Dursleys are at the hospital

Hadrian was astonished, the woman that was hugging him, was his real mother.  

All his life, he knew that Lily was his mother. But something in his heart told him, that Meredith was his biological mother.

Meredith let go of the embrace and started to change from her armor, to the robes that she carried with her.

"Mother, why I've got pointy ears?" asked Hadriad.

"Your father was an Elf. And a good one." said Meredith.

Hadrian found a comb and ran to his mother. He said-

"Mother, I wonder what has happened to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?"

Meredith looked at him and said "They were taken by the local healers. We can only pray to the Maker that they are alright."

Hadrian nodded. 

"Mother, can you tell me what's with that armor?" he asked.

Meredith sat down and began-

"My dear, it all began with..."

Meanwhile at the hospital

Petunia woke up in the bed. The doctor was in front of her. He said-

"Mrs Dursley, we were able to save your and your family's life, as injuries suffered during the car crash are minimal. The speedster will have some longer time to recover."

Petunia sighed with a relief. Her husband and son were alright. 

"But what about my nephew, Harry? Is he alright?" she asked, worried.

"Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found by the time the ambulance arrived at the scene. But we can only hope that he survived and the kind people are taking care of him."

Petunia prayed that her nephew survived the crash. She would be really broken by grief, if Harry died. 


	3. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian receives his Hogwarts letter

Almost four years have passed since Hadrian learnt that he had biological parents. He missed his old family, but was happy to be with his mother.

Meredith taught Hadrian about Magic, the Fade, the Demons, The Spirits and the Templars. She also told him of what happened to his father in sad detail. Hadrian wished that he knew his father, but was relieved to know that his father was a good man.

Hadrian also learnt that from birth, he had magic resistance due to Lyrium in his blood, passed to him from Meredith. 

"So this is what saved me the night I vanquished the Dark Lord." he said as he told to he

"Yes. You're mix between a Mage and a Templar. This is a unique combination of power." said Meredith.

Unlike other Mages, Hadrian was often left alone by the Demons of the Fade in his dreams. This was due again to the Templar blood in his veins, and Demons found that tempting a Mage with Templar heritage would be really bad idea.

Meredith also trained her son to wield sword. Hadrian grasped that quickly and could swing his well within the matter of three years. Meredith praised her son's talent and believed that if he did not have magical heritage, he would make a very good Templar.

She also put aside her hatred towards Mages for her son's sake. She knew that what happened to her sister was in the past, and with Hadrian's abilities, there was no possibility of the same tragedy occurring again, as he was able to control his abilities.

By Hadrian's tenth birthday, Meredith found a home and they moved out of their shack in the alley, much Hadrian's relief, as he hated the city environment. She moved her small family into the house next to 4 Privet Drive, to which Hadrian exclaimed-

"The Fourth house! I used to live there!"

Meredith was glad that her son was happy in the familiar environment. She missed her love, Orsino, but moved on for her sake. 

In the morning of 30th of July 1991, Meredith was telling Hadrian about the Champion of Kirkwall and how he defeated the Arishok in the single battle. He often enjoyed the stories about the hero figures and this, was no exception. He wore nice green robes and leather boots.

Suddenly, they heard a hooting and they saw an owl flying towards the house. It dropped off the letter and sat down to drink water from Meredith's glass. Hadrian picked up the letter and saw the writing-

**Mr. H Stannard**

**Room upstairs**

**5 Privet Drive, Little Whinging**

**United Kingdom**

He was surprised and decided to read the letter-

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr Stannard,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

 

"Mother, it seems that the Hogwarts Circle sent invitation to attend. It appears that my heritage was sensed by other Mages." said Hadrian as he showed the letter.

Meredith read the letter and nodded. Hadrian said-

"Thanks. I will send reply back."

He wrote a letter on the paper and Meredith could read her son's writing-

**Deputy Headmistress McGonagall**

  **Thank you for your letter.**

**I was also known as Harry Potter, but there was major revelation the day I turned seven.**

**I grew up with my biological mother, Meredith Stannard ever since she lost her title as Knight Commander before the rebellion in Kirkwall, a city where she comes from. I was seven years old, when we met again, after chain of unfortunate events. I can't recount them, as it haunts my mother still to this day.**

**I**   **accept the invitation to your School/Circle gladly.**

**Sincerely**

**Hadrian Stannard**

Hadrian gave the letter to the owl. It took the letter and flew off. He then saw that the owl with the same letter flew to 4 Privet Drive. He said-

"I feel Dudley's magic from here, Mother. Should I go and pay visit to him?"

"He and his family need to know. But please, leave me out of this revelation, as I still have nightmares, if I remember those events that happened in Kirkwall, sweetie." said Meredith.

"I know, Mother. I'll be back as soon as possible." said Hadrian as he left the house. He also took his Hogwarts letter with him.

He ran to the 4 Privet Drive and knocked at the door. "Who is it?" asked a voice. Hadrian recognized it. It was Petunia's voice.

"It's me, Harry. I need to talk with you, Aunt Petunia." said Hadrian.

The door opened and Petunia said "Harry, is that you?"

"Yes! But I need to reveal something." said Hadrian.

"Of course. Come in please, darling." said Petunia.

Hadrian and Petunia entered the house. Dudley was reading his letter and jumping with the joy. "Mother! I'm a Wizard!" he was saying.

Vernon saw Hadrian and said "Pet, who is this nice fella?"

"Vernon, this is Harry, but he said that he will reveal something important. Do you want to reveal it now?" she asked.

"Yes." nodded Hadrian.

"Dudley, we've got a guest. We can go to the Diagon Alley as soon as Harry does his talking." said Petunia.

Dudley stopped jumping with joy and came to the kitchen. As soon as they were seated, Hadrian began the story.


	4. Hadrian's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian tells his story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for both Dragon Age Origins and II.

As Petunia brought tea, Hadrian began his tale.

"My biological name is Hadrian Stannard. I was born to First Enchanter Orsino and former Knight Commander Meredith Stannard." he began.

"So you have real mom and dad?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, but Mother had to give me up for adoption due to circumstances. I was born out of wedlock and in the world where she comes from, relationships between Mages and other people are forbidden. I was born in 30th Year of Dragon Age or during the Fifth Blight. The Blight is when Archdemon and the Darkspawn, the vile creatures, invade the surface from underground. Around time of my birth, Kirkwall, the city where I was born, was swarmed with refugees from the south. The guards did not let anyone in, save for the Champion and his family. Year later, a Warden defeated the Archdemon and was named Hero of Ferelden. Mother got pregnant after a night with my father. But at that time she hated Mages. Here's the sad tale. My maternal aunt was a Mage herself. My grandparents did not want to send her to the Circle, or a school, but they did not have the knowledge or the skill to train her. Eventually she started to display accidental magic, that brought their neighbors to call the Templars. Frightened, she made a deal with a demon, and became an Abomination. She murdered everyone in her family, save for my mother. The Templars were able to slay the creature, but not before it killed seventy more people. I understand Mother's hatred. In fact, she feared that it would happen again, if she raised me. But her love towards me overcame her hatred. I was only mage that she did not hate at the time of my birth." continued Hadrian, as he drank the tea.

"But if you aren't Lily's son, then did your real mother's love save you?" asked Petunia

"Yes, her love did save me that night from Voldemort. That was the night, when my adoptive parents were murdered, as Voldemort believed that I was the child." replied Hadrian.

"You got off topic there, Hadrian. What happened after your mom got pregnant?" asked Petunia once more.

"My mother believed that it was better if my father never knew of my existence. But the only person who knew that my mother was pregnant, was Cullen Rutherford, another Templar. Neither my mother or I have heard from him since the rebellion, but I hope that he is okay. The night I was born, James and Lily lost their son as he was stillborn. My mother wished that I was grew up away from the mess that was going in Kirkwall, so she gave me up for adoption. She only left this small blue crystal necklace with me. I was adopted by Potters few hours later, and my magical talent was confirmed. During that car crash, my magic manifested and I sent out a plea to help. Mother felt it and decided to follow it. At that time, rebellion against the Templars began, after a Wizard named Anders blew up entire Kirkwall Chantry, killing many people in the process. She was going towards madness due to red lyrium in her sword, but my father's disappearance and being relieved from her duty, snapped her back to reality. She knew that she could no longer be Knight Commander. She took only robes, armor, the sword, and my father's staff, then left Kirkwall for good. She found me and we reunited. She trained me to wield the sword, taught me everything that she knew. I also displayed unique abilities, like sensing if anyone had magic, resistance to magic and ability to control it without any training needed. At that time of car crash, it was magic manifestation, so there was nothing I could do about it. I miss Potters, but I'm glad to know about my biological family." finished Hadrian.

"So the blond woman the next door..." asked Petunia.

"She is my mother, of course." replied happily Hadrian. "So Dudley, you've got the letter too?" he asked.

"Yes. We are going to Diagon Alley to get the supplies." said Dudley.

"I've been thinking to get the supplies as well. Can you help us?" asked Hadrian.

"Of course, Hadrian. We'll be going in about an hour." said Petunia.

"One moment then." said Hadrian as he rushed out. He ran back into his house and said "Mother, I think I know where to get the supplies for the school. Aunt Petunia will be helping Dudley getting his."

Meredith heard him and said "So where we'll be going?"

"Diagon Alley." replied Hadrian.


	5. Shopping in the Alley of Mages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian gets his supplies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, but I had to fix previous chapters from some mess and plot holes.
> 
> Italics is Solaris speaking to either Meredith or Hadrian.

Meredith was packing her small bag for a trip, while Hadrian was meditating. His eyes were closed, as he focused. Meredith was wearing her armor.

"I can detect its location through the magical energy. But it appears that the Mages of this world also hide their gift from non-magical." said Hadrian as he finished his meditation. To control his magic, he was meditating for an hour, as his spirit went to the Fade. 

"Interesting. It seems that this world's Mages also have problems with the commoners." said Meredith.

"We don't know exactly yet, Mother. But I'll be sure like a Templar for the Mages of this world." said Hadrian as he felt his magic coursing thought his veins.

Meredith nodded. There was so much mystery about the Magical world. Hadrian packed his small pouch for the trip, so he would be ready for the journey. 

"I think I can get us to the entrance of Diagon Alley. But I need to channel the spell inside the house, so we wouldn't be seen." said Hadrian as he ran inside.

Meredith followed him and watched what spell he was about to cast. "Be careful with that. I don't want us getting in serious problems." she said as she grabbed his hand.

"I know what I'm doing, Mother. Hang on." said Hadrian as he cast a spell that took them to the entrance of Leaky Cauldron. "Here we are. The bar's back alley is the entrance to the Alley." said Hadrian.

Meredith was astonished. What kind of force awoke such powers in her son, she wondered as they walked through the shabby bar and into the back alley. He then felt where to use his staff on the brick wall. He tapped few bricks and wall opened.

Hadrian was amazed at his new powers as he saw Diagon Alley. He realized that his Mage heritage was helpful one, while Templar one was the guardian. He looked around and was astounded at the shops as they walked to the a snowy-white building which towered other shops. "So much mystery in this world, but we need to be on lookout." said Meredith as she and her son entered Gringotts bank. They approached the counter and Meredith spoke-

"Greetings. I'm Meredith Stannard. I'm here to withdraw some gold from Potter Vault. I knew Lily and James Potters personally. My son was their adoptive child due to circumstances that are unfortunate. My son's name is Hadrian Stannard."

"Fortunately, Mr Stannard can still use the vault. And we have a key to his vault." said the goblin on the counter.

"I will also exchange some Muggle money to your currency." said Meredith as she passed some Muggle money. 

"Griphook, can you take them to the vault 678 please?" asked the goblin on the counter as he passed some Wizard money back to Meredith. She also got the key to the vault.

A Goblin named Griphook appeared and took them to the vault. He used the key to open the vault and Hadrian saw a huge amount of coins. Meredith counted the golden ones and gathered around eighty five Galleons. She put the coins into her pouch that she had in her bag.

They exited bank and went shopping for the supplies. First, they purchased the books. Hadrian took a look at each of them and was intrigued. He found the one about the prank charms, but decided against reading them as he decided that he would use his magic only for good purpose. When he told his mother of such book, she said-

"Not even in Circle such spells exist. It seems that this world is more progressed with magic."

In the apothecary, while Meredith asked the man behind the counter for basic supply of the ingredients for Hadrian, Hadrian examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule glittery black beetle eyes (five Knuts each).

Next they bought robes and Hadrian loved his. He felt as he was Circle apprentice that was about to go to the first class. Meredith saw in her son a younger version of Orsino and had a good memory at the mind.

After getting last of the supplies, Meredith said-

"I'll look for you a pet. You go and get a staff, or a wand. Whatever." 

"Okay." said Hadrian as he ran to the shop. He had been really looking forward that.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read   _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._ A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

Hadrian entered and looked around. For a shop, it was indeed shabby.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Hadrian jumped from a fright.

An old man was standing before him, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello." said Hadrian.

"Ah. I never thought to see an Elf. Usually, the current Elves are house ones." said Mr Ollivander.

"I'm actually Half-Elf, due to my human heritage. I'm Hadrian Stannard." said Hadrian.

"Well now, Mr Stannard. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right-handed." said Hadrian.

Mr Ollivander measured Hadrian from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. Then, he was flitting around the shelve, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr Stannard. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible Just take it and give it a wave."

Hadrian took the wand but he put it on the desk, as he felt that the wand did not fit him. Mr Ollivander then said-

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Give it a try."

Hadrian took the wand and felt that the wand fit him. He raised it above his head, brought it swishing it down and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like firework. He payed for the wand seven gold Galleons and Mr Ollivander bowed him from his shop.

Outside, Hadrian met up with Meredith, who was pulling the trunk. 

"I found an interesting bird in the Magical Menagerie. It is amazing." said Meredith.

"I'll look into this." said Hadrian as he ran to the Magical Menagerie. He saw the bird that his mother was speaking of. It had gold and crimson feathers and it was size of a swan.

"Hello." he said. Then he heard a voice in his ears.

_"Hello, speaker. I've never seen your people before."_

Hadrian was astonished at what he heard.

"I'm a Half-Elf, due to my mother being human and my father is an Elf." he said.

 _"A Half-Elf. How interesting. My speaker is pure by heart. I'm a Phoenix. I'm speaking you with telepathy."_ said the Phoenix.

"Awesome." thought Hadrian. He then felt that he was bonded with a Phoenix. It then nested onto his shoulder.

A short while, Meredith and Hadrian left the Magical Menagerie with a Phoenix on his shoulder.

"I'm thinking a name for my Phoenix" said Hadrian as he ruffled the feathers.

"Is it male or female?" asked Meredith.

 _"I'm female."_ replied the Phoenix

Hadrian translated that and then Meredith suggested "How about giving her name related to sun, the symbol of the Chantry?"

"How about Solaris?" said Hadrian as he gently petted the Phoenix's crown features.

 _"I'd like that."_ replied Solaris as she let out a series of thrills, voicing her pleasure.

 They walked back to the entrance and met up with Dursleys.

"You got the supplies already? Oh my, we've missed the fun." said Petunia.

"Don't worry. We're fine." said Hadrian as he ruffled Solaris's feathers.

"Of course, we'll be getting back to our home." said Meredith.

"I'll see you then on Platform 9 3/4 at September the First." said Petunia. 

"Of course." said Hadrian as he, Meredith and Solaris returned to 5 Privet Drive. 

They reached home safely and Hadrian felt excitement. Soon, his new journey would begin, a journey into the Wizarding School.


	6. Off to Hogwarts I go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian goes to Hogwarts

The last month of the summer was absolutely not boring. The house was filled with life. Meredith felt that the house was filled with warmth and love once more. Same feeling had Hadrian.

Hadrian kept to his room, with Solaris as company. His school books were interesting. He often read them late into the night. Solaris often talked to him and he talked to her as well. Every night before Hadrian went to sleep, he ticked off a day on the calendar, counting down to September the first.

Meredith also talked often with Solaris. The Phoenix completely understood Meredith's wish for atonement for what she had done. She also learnt of Orsino and one time she told the former Knight-Commander:

 _"Don't worry. If he survived, it's likely that he is looking for you, after all, he is missing you."_  

Hadrian was able to translate and Meredith's hope for reunion was alive once more. 

On the last day of August, Hadrian knew that he had to talk to his mother about getting to the King's Cross station on the next day. He exited his room and went downstairs, where Meredith was knitting. Solaris was sitting on her perch.

"Mother?" asked Hadrian.

"Yes, my dear?" asked Meredith.

"I need help to get to King's Cross tomorrow." said Hadrian.

"Of course." said Meredith.

"Thanks, Mother." said Hadrian as he ran back to his room. He felt that the whole August just flew past like it was just a single day. He then decided to read one of the school books until it was time for bed. He then ticked off the last day on the calendar.

On the next morning, Hadrian started packing his trunk with supplies. Meredith was also helping her son. Two hours later, the whole trunk was packed. Solaris was sitting on his shoulder.By ten-thirty, they were at the King's Cross. They were a bit lost, but then Hadrian said-

"My magic tells me where the entrance to the platform is that barrier in front of the ticket booth. I'll go first."

Then he walked towards the barrier and sped up his pace. He closed his eyes as he walked though barrier. Then Meredith ran after him and found herself next to him. They were on the Platform 9 3/4.

"Here's the train. I'll get the trunk into the compartment, Mother." said Hadrian.

Meredith nodded and helped him to get the trunk into corner compartment.

Five minutes before departing, Hadrian hugged his mother.

"I'll be good at Hogwarts. I promise, Mother." he said.

"Of course. May the Maker guide you on your journey. Here, a small sword from Cullen. I told him that you have both Mage and Templar heritage, so he sent this to you." said Meredith as she passed a short sword to Hadrian. 

"Thanks, Mother. I will keep it. Maker guide us both." said Hadrian as he ran back to the train. As the train departed, he was waving to his mother, until the train rounded a corner. He then went to the compartment. 

He sat in the compartment and decided to rest, by meditating. But as he was to close his eyes, the door of the compartment slid open and the red-haired boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there? he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Hadrian. "Everywhere else is full."

Hadrian shook his head and the boy sat down.

"I'm Hadrian Stannard." said Hadrian.

"I'm Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you." said Ron.

Hadrian happily nodded as he petted Solaris's feathers.

"So what are you? You look like an Elf." said Ron.

"I'm Half-Elf actually. My mother is a human, while my father is an Elf." said Hadrian. Ron nodded.

Around half-past twelve, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling dimpled woman slid back their door and said "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Hadrian was amazed at the variety of the sweets on the trolley. What she did have were Bertie Botts's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pastries, Cauldron cakes and other sweets. Not wanting to miss everything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

"Here, have some sweets. I will treat myself for a bit." said Hadrian as he decided to try out some of beans. One of them had very delicious taste, which was chocolate.

Then suddenly, they heard footsteps and saw Dudley. He dived for the sweets, but found himself on the tip of Hadrian's Templar sword.

"What is wrong with you, Dudley? Are you really spoiled?" said Hadrian.

"Put that sword away, please. I'm sorry. I was going just to taste some of the sweets." said Dudley.

"I will. Just leave, please. Dudley, this compartment is occupied. You have to learn the limits. I can assure you of that." said Hadrian as he sheathed his sword.

Dudley felt overwhelmed and left the compartment. Solaris just watched him leave.

"Is he always that spoiled?" asked Ron.

"Yes. I saw that during his seventh birthday. It was a month before I learnt that I was biological child of a Mage and a former warrior. Mother taught me limits and I'm grateful for her lessons" replied Hadrian.

"Good. You are good and will be physically fit for Quidditch. It's a sport in the Magical World." said Ron.

"I prefer to wield a sword." said Hadrian.

"Okay. Let's finish the sweets and relax." said Ron. Hadrian nodded as he tasted one of each. He also changed to his Hogwarts robes.

By the evening, Ron also changed. The sweets were half eaten and Hadrian was meditating. They heard-"We will be reaching Hogwarts on five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Hadrian snapped from his meditation and said "Ron, we'll reach the destination soon enough." as they joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train finally stopped and people pushed their way towards the door and on tiny dark platform. They have finally arrived and Hadrian was eager to see what would happen next.


	7. Hadrian Stannard the Badger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian and his friends are sorted

"Firs'-years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me-any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!" a voice shouted. It was Hagrid, a Keeper of the Keys and gameskeeper at Hogwarts.

All of the first years went on the boats, which took them to the castle.

Hadrian was amazed as he saw it. "In Andraste's name, this castle is bigger than the Kirkwall Chantry or the Gallows!" he thought. He had heard stories of Kirkwall, but the castle was bigger than certain locations in the city.

They arrived at underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak front door. Hagrid raised a giant fist and knocked on the door three times. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch, in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Hadrian had a feeling that she was not someone to cross. 

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

They were taken to the Great Hall.

Hadrian was completely stunned as he had never imagined such magnificent place. The Great Hall was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in the air over four long tables, where the rest of students were sitting. These tables were glittering with golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so they came to a halt in the line. To avoid the staring eyes, Hadrian looked around. He heard the girl with bushy hair whisper "It's bewitched to look like a sky outside. I've read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

He saw a four legged stool in front of many first years. On the top of the stool, Professor McGonagall put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. Hadrian thought that none of the apprentices in the Circle would wear that. The hat then twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_    
_But don't judge on what you see,_    
_I'll eat myself if you can find_    
_A smarter hat than me._    
  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_    
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_    
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_    
_And I can cap them all._    
  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_    
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_    
_So try me on and I will tell you_    
_Where you ought to be._    
  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_    
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_    
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_    
_Set Gryffindors apart;_    
  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_    
_Where they are just and loyal,_    
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_    
_And unafraid of toil;_    
  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_    
_if you've a ready mind,_    
_Where those of wit and learning,_    
_Will always find their kind;_    
  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_    
_You'll make your real friends,_    
_Those cunning folks use any means_    
_To achieve their ends._    
  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_    
_And don't get in a flap!_    
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_    
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole Hall burst in applause as the hat finished the song. It bowed to each of four tables and then became still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLFEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff. Hadrian saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time: several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

Mandy Brocklehurst also joined Ravenclaw, while Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode became Slytherin and Hadrian had really bad feeling about Slytherin.

"Dursley, Dudley!"

Dudley went to the stool and the hat was put on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. Dudley got off the stool and put the hat back. Then he ran to the Gryffindor table. Hadrian smiled.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat onto her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hadrian knew that he would be chosen, but he wondered, in what House he was going to be.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

He swaggered forward when his name called out and got his wish at once, the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco went to join his friends, Crabble and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon"... "Nott"... "Parkinson... then a pair of twin girls "Patil" and "Patil"... then"Perks, Sally-Anne" ... and then, at last.

"Stannard, Hadrian!"

Hadrian stepped forward and sat at the stool. The hat dropped on him. He then heard a voice in his ear-

"Hmm. A Half Elf with heritage of a Mage and a Templar. You are brave, yes. You've got also ambition. But the loyalty is stronger within you, so better be-HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Hat.

"Thank the Maker that it's not Slytherin." Hadrian thought as he got off the stool, put the hat back and ran to the Hufflepuff table. He felt pride and watched as Ron's name was called out.

When hat was on Ron's head, it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" Ron was absolutely astonished, but still nonetheless, happy. Hadrian clapped loudly as he sat on the chair next to him.

"So we're on the same house. I'm first Weasley to be in Hufflepuff!" said Ron.

"Yeah." said Hadrian as Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see all of them here.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we being our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered. Then a feast began.

Hadrian knew that it was time to dive in. He piled his plate with a bit of everything, except humbugs. It was all delicious.

"Hadrian, since you were meditating back there, I wanted to ask you, do you have siblings?" asked Ron as he swallowed bacon.

"Ron, I don't have any brothers or sisters. I didn't know that I had real family until I was seven and my father disappeared during Kirkwall Mage Rebellion. Before that, he and my mother were at really bad terms. I can tell more of that at other time." said Hadrian.

"I have five. I'm sixth in the family. Bill and Charlie have already left. Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot a lot, but they nearly get good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. So you won't have bad time with us around." said Ron.

Hadrian nodded as he chewed sausages. He could allow himself such chow-down, especially at the feast. He could also see Dudley munching on everything that he could grab.

"Gonna give your mother a praise, Hadrian, at least she taught you manners." said Ron.

Hadrian nodded as he knew that it would be very rude to talk, while chewing.

Desserts were delicious and even Dudley almost ate the entire table of sweets, while Hadrian ate slowly and enjoyed them. Ron just nodded.

Eventually, desserts were finished with and disappeared, and Dumbledore rose to his feet again. The room fell silent with anticipation.

"Now that we are all watered and fed, I have the start-of-term notices to give you. The first years should be aware, the forest on the ground is forbidden to all students. Our caretaker, Mr Filch, wishes to remind you that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors. For those now in their second year, or above, Quidditch trials will take place in the second week of this term, those interested should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must say that this year, the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to everybody who does not wish to die a painful death."

Hadrian narrowed his eyes as he felt the presence of dark energy.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ron.

"Nothing. I just felt a bit of foul magic present. But I'm fine." replied Hadrian.

"Okay, then." said Ron.

The Hufflepuff Prefect then led the First Years to the kitchen corridor. Hadrian was amazed. Then they were taken to the entrance, which was concealed by a stack barrels. To enter, one had to tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’. 

The Hufflepuff Prefect opened the entrance and they crawled through to the basement. The actual basement itself was round, earthy, low-ceilinged, welcoming, warm, and sunny. There were lots of yellow hangings, burnished copper, and overstuffed sofas and armchairs upholstered in yellow and black, and circular windows that provided a vista of "rippling grass and dandelions". There was also a large, honey coloured, wooden mantelpiece with carvings of badgers on it. This was located underneath a portrait of the house's founder, Helga Hufflepuff.

Hadrian and Ron were then led to the boys' dormitories. There, Hadrian put the sword next to his bed.

"Cool sword. I'm sure that you just warned Dudley." said Ron.

"Thanks. I indeed warned him. Hey, why don't we rest, as tomorrow's our first day in training with Magic." said Hadrian as he switched to his sleeping robes.

"Alright. Good night." said Ron.

Hadrian fell asleep and had a strange dream in the Fade. He was walking one of the islands. Suddenly, he saw an Elf in the distance. He approached the figure, but it just kept walking, while not looking back to see who was following it. Hadrian sped up his pace and caught up with an Elf. The Elf turned around and saw Hadrian. He had grey hair, green eyes, and wore a robe, that Hadrian recognized from the stories that his mother told him. But there was more.

Hadrian recognized in elderly Elf his father, Orsino.

"I'm trapped in my own nightmares every night. Why I've been fleeing, when I should've been searching for my child. Meredith, why you didn't tell me?" Orsino said.

Then there was a green light and Hadrian awoke, sweating and shaking.

He then rolled over and fell asleep. In the morning when he awoke, he could remember his dream and was glad that he could see his father, Orsino. He only hoped that he would see his father in real life. But now, he had a life of Hogwarts Apprentice.


	8. Start of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian's first week of the classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I have not forgotten about this story. It's just that I needed to plan out the story-line and real life had me distracted.

After the dream about his father, Hadrian was not sure if he would talk about it with his friend, Ron. 

He strapped his sword onto the waist belt and went with Ron to the Great Hall for breakfast. Dudley was already there and munched slowly, as he knew that he was not on feast anymore. Hadrian and Ron sat down next to a rounded-face boy.

"Hello. I'm Neville Longbottom," he said.

"Hi, I'm Hadrian Stannard," said Hadrian as he was writing a letter.

"And I'm Ron Weasley," said Ron.

Solaris appeared and dropped the letter on the table in front of Hadrian as many Hufflepuffs watched the Phoenix in amazement. She was watching Dudley, who was reading a letter with a package of sweets. Hadrian just sighed and opened the letter. It was his mother telling how she missed him. Hadrian knew her concern pretty well.

He then saw that a Third Year Student sat by him. He had dark hair and grey eyes.

"Hello there," said Hadrian shyly.

"Hello. My name's Cedric Diggory, what's yours?" asked the dark-haired student.

"Hadrian Stannard. Nice to meet you," said Hadrian as he shook hands with Cedric.

"You too. Is that Phoenix yours?" asked Cedric.

"Of course she's mine. I named her Solaris," replied Hadrian.

"Oh. It's just that I've never seen a young wizard or witch bond with one before. So she's your familiar," said Cedric.

"I don't know what made us bond, but she's my friend. Anyway, it was nice to meet you," said Hadrian as he turned to Solaris, as she played a soft calming tune, while he explained his dream. Once he finished, he was calmed down and Solaris flew off with his letter.

Ron looked very happy as he read his letter. He then showed it to his brothers, who were happy for him as well, since Ron was not a Gryffindor, but a Hufflepuff of course.

Hadrian smiled as he saw his friend to be very happy.

 

There was a lot more to magic, as Hadrian quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words, but that didn't stop him.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

The most boring lesson that Hadrian ever had was History of Magic. He was sure that Professor Binns even did not qualify to teach, as he was a ghost.

But his lessons did not stop Hadrian from falling asleep and wander in the Fade to keep an eye on demons that would be attracted to some unfortunate Hogwarts students. After all, he was part Templar, apart from having the magical heritage.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Hadrian's name, he observed the Elf-Blooded Wizard with a curiosity, before returning to the lesson. 

Professor McGonagall was more different. Hadrian was quite right to think that she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to moment they had sat down in her first class.

"The Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." she said "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into the pig and back again. They were impressed, but soon they realized that they were not going to be changing the furniture into animals for a very long time. After making a lot of complicated notes, they were given each a match and started to try to turn it into a needle.

Hadrian had a slight trouble, but he eventually turned the match into a needle. This awarded him five points for Hufflepuff.

Hadrian, like many others, was looking forward to Defence against Dark Arts, but it turned out to be a joke. The room smelled of the garlic and not to mention, Hadrian again felt that something was very wrong with the Professor in question. He felt the presence of either a demon or a vile spirit in the professor.

Hadrian was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.

Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Ravenclaw," said Ron.  "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors his serpents, but since we have ravens, it's almost barely a concern."

"Let's see how that works out," said Hadrian. He had a really bad feeling about this.

Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

Solaris was only a bird that was not an owl and she brought him letters from home. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:

_Hadrian_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?_

_I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with your Phoenix._

_Hagrid_

Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled "Yes, please, see you later" on the back of the note, and sent Solaris off again.

If the tea was good thing enough, the lesson of potion was a bit better, as he found that the teacher was not having issues with him.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Hadrian's name.

He eyed the Elf-Blooded Wizard with astonishment, but then returned to his lesson.

You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word -- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had y caught every word -- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Hadrian and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Weasley!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Ron looked silent as he turned to Hermione, who had her hand up in the air.

"Excuse me, Professor?" asked Hadrian.

"Yes, Mr.Stannard?" asked Snape.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, Professor," replied Hadrian.

"Mr.Stannard, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" asked Snape again.

"Professor, in the stomach of the Goat," replied Hadrian.

Snape nodded as asked again-

"Mr.Stannard, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There are none, Professor. They are also known as Aconine," replied Hadrian as Hermione Granger had put her hand down.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" asked Snape as they took out their quills and parchments.

"10 points to Hufflepuff for opening a book before a class and politeness. 3 points from Ravenclaw for raising a hand when not asked," said Snape.

Next, the class had to make a potion and thank the Maker that nothing terrible happened, except for the fact that Neville nearly screwed up his, had Granger not helped.

There were no points lost near the end of the lesson, save for those three that were taken from Ravenclaw.

 

At five to three Hadrian and Ron left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Hadrian knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks.

Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang -- back." Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"I'm Hadrian Stannard, the Elf-Blooded Wizard. This is Ron," Hadrian told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"A Half-Elf, eh? Never met an Elf, only the House Elves," said Hagrid as he then turned to Ron. "Another Weasley, eh?" he added, glancing at Ron's freckles. I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Hadrian and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first -lessons. Fang rested his head on Hadrian's knee and drooled all over his robes. This left a Half-Elf not amused at all.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot -- great with animals."

While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.**

**Gringotts' Goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**

**"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**

Hadrian realized that a day later after his birthday, someone broke into a bank and took a vital item, but the thieves found nothing.

As he and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Hadrian thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had someone collected that package just in time? Where was it now?

And the main question was-what was in there?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to Mage Tower from Dragon Age-Origins


End file.
